The Frenchman and His Snake
by Mister Kitty
Summary: A naga falls in love with a human. Little did he know, that the Frenchman would follow him home after a chance meeting. AU! Snake!Arthur x Francis Re-upload


The flamboyant Frenchman looked magnificent in his pale gold garments, a bow in his hair to match. He stood alone in his rose garden, whispering a sweet melody to himself, as he tended to each flower with tender care. Francis Bonnefoy was his name, and he was truly a beautiful sight to behold.

Arthur watched the unsuspecting man with hidden desire from his hiding place; the same place he came to every day to watch the human male. Sometimes Francis would sing and dance, often times he would have someone with him, embracing and kissing one another, which made a tinge of jealously burn deep inside Arthur's throat. Those were the only times he wished he was venomous, but even as much as he hated Francis's many lovers, there was little chance of him actually killing them.

The first time he had caught sight of his precious human was about three months ago, Arthur had gotten tired and unknowingly fallen asleep on the Frenchman's countryside property. Of course, he was not seen by the man, but Arthur could see the other well enough to be completely smitten with his angelic appearance. And ever since then, he always found the time to gaze upon the man, dreaming of what it would be like to be human and possibly be wrapped inside the arms of Francis, as torturous as that daydream was to his reality.

He hated the fact that he couldn't get up and walk to the man and introduce himself, and he hated that he wasn't a human. Humans were far more in number and definitely more entertaining than his own kind, since his own species were slowly dying out or banished to a life of solitude by their own choosing. He was what many called a naga, or a half human, half snake creature that lived in many places all around the world, a myth to most.

Arthur brushed his finger tips over his green scales, sighing, as it was getting close to the time that Francis would be going inside the house for the evening. He kept a steady gaze, as always, taking note of little every movement made by the golden haired male's body. Another day of onlooking, and tomorrow would be the same..

A burst of angry shouts ripped through the blissful quietness of the garden, Arthur was now on full alert. A heavyset man stood close to Francis, pointing and waving his other hand like a madman. His threats were loud and his intention was clear. When Arthur saw the gleam of the silver blade, there was nothing holding him back from springing to save the object of his obsession.

The world around him seemed to pause, he heard nothing and saw only the wide, blue eyes of the Frenchman staring back at him. He had saved him from death, knocking the attempted murderer out cold, but not killing him. At first he was afraid, but then allowed himself to relax after a small smile formed on the terrified face of Francis.

_ "..I don't know who or what you are..but thank you for saving me," _Francis said slowly, hesitantly extending his hand to the naga, still unsure and wide eyed about what had just taken place around him,_"I am Francis Bonnefoy, and by what name shall I call my rescuer?"_

"Arthur, I'm known by the name of Arthur.. It's a pleasure to finally get the chance to talk to you, I mean, it's..uhm. Are you alright? Why did this man try to harm you?"

he felt his cheeks burn crimson, afraid that Francis would be terrified of learning that he had been watching him, in other terms, stalking him for months.

Francis bit the corner of his lip, shaking his head, _"I kissed one of his daughter's and he was upset when I didn't wish to marry the girl.. Silly thing to kill someone over, but he always has been known for his temper. I should have known better, anyway,"_ he paused for a moment, glancing down at his attacker to make sure he was still out of it, _"So, I believe you should explain to me what you are.. I have never seen anything like you before in my life."_

_"I can't say that many humans have, the lucky few never speak of it out of respect, or otherwise. And as for myself, there really isn't much to say. What you see is pretty much what I am, a snake with all the senses of man," _Arthur smiled, tightening his grip on the hand that he held in his own, _" Although, I can say that we are similar in many ways to you humans, too much so."_

The young human frowned for a moment, letting the naga's words sink into his own thoughts, a light bulb turned on inside his head._ "You should let me travel the wild with you. That way I can see things your way, and save myself from eventually being murdered by this man when he wakes up. It'll be a real life adventure! I'll go gather a few things if that's all right with you. What do you say?"  
_  
For a moment, Arthur could only stare at the excited blond with an expression of complete puzzlement. There was little chance that this man could actually make it in the forest without complaining the first ten minutes, or so, about how dirty everything was, after all he was obviously a man of luxury, something that he would no longer have if he came along with Arthur.

_"..Excuse me?"_

_ "I shall take only a few minutes. Do you wish to come inside or maybe stand guard to make sure this brute stays unconscious? Actually, yes, you do that," _And with that, the naga was left alone in the garden, still confused as hell.

* * *

**A/N: I was bored, so I decided to write my very first FrUk fic. Not really sure where I'm going with this, as of yet, but then again I never do when I write things. Please, review. ~Re-upload. Decided to continue~ **


End file.
